Dana
Dana, whose full, gnomish name was Danajustiantorala, was a crewmember of the sidewheeler ''Unquenchable'' and later a passenger aboard the hammership, the Probe. Description Dana was a full-bosomed gnomish woman who usually dressed in typical gnomish garb, including a work apron. Her voice was sharp-toned. Personality Dana was not particularly known for either her good humor or her wit and often appeared disgusted with or offended by non-gnomes, finding something to dislike about nearly everything. Relationships Dana initially seemed to despise Teldin Moore, the human whom her ship had rescued, at first not even being willing to speak to him. She seemed to gain respect for him, however, when he shot a pirate at a long range who was manning a ballista atop the wasp that was bearing down on them. Over the many days of their journey together, her respect for Teldin continued to grow, until it turned to affection and perhaps more. Teldin did not notice this until the beginning of the battle in which she would lose her life. History In 1361 DR, Dana was one of three other gnomes chosen by Horvath to inspect the Unquenchable for damage after it escaped from the planet Krynn with a refugee named Teldin Moore. While they were inspecting the larger vessel from a longboat, space pirates attacked, and the five were abandoned and later rescued by a hammership, the Probe. At first, Dana threatened the first mate of the ship, Aelfred Silverhorn, at crossbow point, but she eventually relented and agreed to be taken onboard. Aelfred assigned her to duty assisting Bubbo, the weapons master, with tuning the heavy weapons, and she made several modifications to the ballista turret. On the journey from Krynnspace to Toril, while in the Phlogiston, the Probe was attacked by a neogi deathspider. Dana was among the four crew required to operate the forecastle ballista turret. The adjustments that she had made seemed to work exceedingly well; unfortunately, the weapon only was able to release two bolts before it was struck by return fire from the spidership and exploded, killing two of the crew. Dana survived the flying shrapnel from the shattered weapon but was in shock until she was emboldened by seeing Teldin raise his sword. She drew her own dagger and prepared to fight against the impending boarding by the neogi's slaves. Before they were boarded, however, she likely saved Teldin's life by leading him to cover, as the passing deathspider fired its jettison against the Probe's decks. Teldin last saw her as she went to tend to a wounded crewmember who had taken many wounds from the jettison shot. The ship was indeed boarded, after first being entrapped in the neogi vessel's grappling arms. They managed to slay most of the attacking human and umber hulk slaves before finally breaking free and flying off into the flow, but only after great loss of life. At the end of the battle, Teldin was crushed to see the gnome Horvath carrying the body of a fallen Dana. "She wanted to see you," he said, "…but she went before I could reach you." Appendix Appearances * Into the Void References Category:Inhabitants of the Unquenchable Category:Inhabitants of the Probe Category:Gnomes Category:Females